


I've Got Your Cellphone

by gyuglued (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ill try my best at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: The thing about the trashcan is whatever is inside of it is public property right?Sansa can’t recall which friend she lent her engagement ring before the earthquake happened and instead of hiding under the table, everyone in the hall ran to the doors and eventually cause a stampede. And now she is the one who is freaking out with it’s lose. With a wedding to plan, a very intimidating in-law and a lost engagement ring, finding a cellphone in a bin and not caring about who it belongs to, is Sansa’s least concern.[loosely based off of I've Got Your Number by Sophie Kinsella (2011)]





	I've Got Your Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, if you ask for more problems, the universe might give you more.

CHAPTER ONE

_Sansa’s back is aching_. She has been crouching down for at least thirty-minutes and not a single sign of the ring she has been looking for. Wiping the pool of sweat in her forehead, she surveys the hall once more and tries not to cry at the mere memory of it. The ring has got to be here somewhere. It was on her finger moments ago. How can she be so careless?

She stands up and consciously stop the habit of scratching the back of her hand, she does it when she’s nervous (and Joffrey hates the habit, so she tries to stop it) and right now she is much more than just nervous. Fighting the vile feeling that has been bubbling in her stomach, she takes a seat in one of the hundreds of chairs in this convention hall.

“Try to remember it Sansa.” She mutters to herself and for the millionth time today reminisces the last time she has seen the ring. 

She was showing it off to Margaery, Val, Beth and Gilly. They have been invited to this conference for women in their thirties and how it was not the time to stop at the thought of starting a business or being an entrepreneur. Sansa attended because she has got to see the look of her friend’s faces when she shows them the ring that Joffrey got her when he proposed last weekend.

“Oh Sansa, dear.” Val sighed and looked at her wistfully, “It’s very beautiful. Isn’t it Margaery?” she turned to their blonde friend.

Margaery agreed whilst sipping on a fruity drink, “It is, it fits on your finger perfectly Sansa.”

Sansa felt proud while holding out her hand, the ring was really beautiful. It was said to be kept and passed on through many generations of the Lannister family and she is the lucky girl who recently got proposed by a Baratheon.

“Can I try it?” Beth suddenly chirped while gripping Sansa’s hand. “Please, Sansa.”

“I would like to try it too!” said Margaery while quickly drying off her hands with a napkin.

Val raises her hand, “Me too!”

The three of them then turned to look at Gilly, “You dear?” Margaery asks.

Gilly shaked her head, “No thanks. It’s Sansa’s ring and I don’t want to taint its beauty with the flakes of my skin.”

The three ignored what Gilly said and looked expectantly at Sansa.

She wanted to say no, she should have. But Sansa was hyperware of the stares of all of her friends in hope of trying her ring. And she didn’t want any of them to think of her as selfish so she nods her head meekly.

What was it with people like that anyway? When Sansa was using her very first set of eyeglasses, most of the girls from her class was fussing about it and wanted to try it on too. But she let them try it anyway and now, she’s on the same situation.

With great reluctance accompanied with a heavy sigh, she pulled the ring off her finger. “Please don’t lose it.” She had said in a jokingly manner.

Apparently, what she said was useless because moments after it was on Val’s hand (or was it on Margaery’s?), the ground started to shake and the glasses on their table tumbled down and she can hear all the shrieks of panic by the people in the hall. At that moment Sansa wasn’t supposed to panic but her eyes darted to her friends who immediately got up and ran to the door.

“Hey Val! Wait! My ring!”

“Sansa! Get away from the crowd, you’re going to get squished!”

“Gilly, someone has my ring. What if it gets lost?!”

It was no use. Before she could have run and tugged Val, she was pulled under the table by Gilly. Then Sansa saw the amount of people that were ready to slam into her body and possibly choke her to death.

“Thank you so much Gilly.” She said while in the middle of catching her breath.

Gilly ran her hand up and down Sansa’s arm. “No problem. I don’t want you dying before you even plan your wedding.”

She smiled and thanked her again.

After twenty minutes of looking for her friends outside she spotted them and patted Beth on the back. And after all the talking about getting really afraid and fear of possibility of getting killed in that stampede, Sansa held out her hand.

“Where is my ring?”

“Sansa..the thing is..”

And no matter how cliché it sounds, Sansa feels like the weight of every problem of the earth is in her shoulders right now. Not to mention another bad luck which is her phone got damaged during the stampede.

“Everything is not going right your way huh, honey?” a voice called to her. It’s an old lady with an entire army of cleaning supplies.

Sansa raises her broken phone, “No.” she smiles grimly. “Luck hates me today.”

“I saw you earlier with the hall manager, you spoke about a lost ring. Have you found it?”

Sansa winced, “Not yet. I don’t think I ever will. That was important and I can’t believe I lost it. I can’t even give the staff my number because of my useless phone.”

“Well you’re in luck.” The lady starts fishing out something from a plastic hanging on her large trash bin. “I saw this today on floor number 5 and it’s in the trashcan.”

It’s a phone.

A _phone._

An Iphone nonetheless.

“Don’t worry I cleaned it. So..if it’s in the trashcan that means its public property right? Here.”

The lady just hands it to her, shoved it a bit into her hesitant but open hands.

A lot of red flags crossed her mind. But the amount of brain cells reminded Sansa that she does not have enough money for a new phone at this moment and she does not want to be distracted with the most pressing matter in her situation.

She nearly flies off her chair to hug the old lady and told her that she will take good care of the phone and promise not to break it. The next hour is spent on distributing her new number to almost all the staff of the building, saying that if they ever find an diamond ring with ‘love’ engraved on the inside, its hers and they should call her immediately.

On her new found phone.

“It was found on a trashcan."

She looked harmless.

"For sure this isn’t a stolen phone right?” she mutters to herself as she slides down on the bench just outside of the building.

She feels so pessimistic about this plan but what else could she do than this. She can't call Joffrey. She does not want to see the look on his face when she says that the ring that has been passed down in their family for years has been lost by a woman who felt the urge not to say no to her friends. No way in hell.

She sighs. There's Cersei too, she will grill her to bits. She already scares the hell out of her. She never quite understand why but she brushed it off and as much as possible not meet the mother of her boyfriend, now turned fiance. 

She needs to go home and get some rest or she might go crazy with the events of today. 

An earthquake, a lost engagement ring. What else has the universe set for her today? She feels like she can take more. 

But then suddenly the phone started ringing. Sansa almost yelped out loud for the vibration was so strong. The contact ID that flashed on the screen made her want to throw the phone to the other side of the hallway.

“_BOSS”_

_Don’t answer it._ Just let them think that it’s lost and gone or whatever. Did the lady lie to her? She must have! Who would junk a perfectly working Iphone anyway? Shit. She doesn’t see a way out of here.

And because she’s Sansa and she can’t help it, she answered the call and waited for the other person to speak.

“Hello?” It’s a man. 

She took a deep breath. The other person must have heard it because he took a deep breath too.

“Look, Veronica. I only hired you because your uncle pressured me to, if you don’t show your face to me in the next fifteen minutes,” Sansa can almost hear the way his fists clench, “I don’t care if I get into a fit with any person who thinks that you’re even near the world ‘capable’ of being a good secretary.”

Sansa does not know who Veronica is but she’s quite in a dangerous situation like she is right now. Plus, her boss sounds scary.

“Uhmm. Hi?”

A few seconds pass and he replies with “Hello? Who is this?”

“Sansa. Sansa Stark. I may have somehow gotten Veronica’s phone, can I explain it to you in person? If it’s possible can we meet? Sir..”

“Jon Snow.” His voice softens, “And please do explain it to me why my secretary’s phone ended in your possession.”

Sansa thinks she just created another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be gentle with me, this is my first work after a LONG writing hiatus. Sansa and Jon meet next chapter~


End file.
